


Innocent Winwin

by tinyyoongi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Teasing, Vibrator, Voyeurism, Whining, butt plug, buttplug, dom!yuta, nct - Freeform, nct smut, needy winwin, partially non consentional, partly non consentual, sub!winwin, vibrating buttplug, yuta x winwin, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyyoongi/pseuds/tinyyoongi
Summary: Basically, Yuta and Winwin play truth or dare and Yuta dares Winwin to wear a vibrating buttplug onstage during their concert.





	1. Chapter 1

_**** _

_**Tumblr:** http://tinyyoongi.tumblr.com/_

 

There was still an hour left until they needed to be backstage for the concert, so to waste some time Winwin and Yuta decided to play Truth or Dare. 

 

"I'll start." Yuta exclaims. "Truth or Dare?"

 

"Truth." Winwin says, hesitantly.

 

"Have you ever had dirty thoughts about a member of our group?" Yuta asks, smirking slightly at Winwin who was fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt.

 

A blush was forming on Winwin's cheeks. He nods quickly. 

 

"Who?" 

 

"Taeyong hyung." He whispers. "But it was just a wet dream, you know how when you were younger you'd get hard over anything or anyone, right? It's not weird is it?"

 

"Not at all." Yuta laughs, trying to stop Winwin from feeling so uncomfortable. 

 

After 45 minutes of playing, the game had slowly turned crude. It went from "Have you ever kissed someone?" to "If you could have a threesome with any two members of our group, who would it be?" Winwin had become much more confident and Yuta took advantage of this opportunity by asking him all the questions he had secretly wanted to know the answer to. He'd only dared Winwin to do mild things so far, such as "Kiss Johnny on the cheek." and "Ask Taeyong what 'finger blast' means." 

 

Yuta turns towards Winwin and smiles a little before saying "Winwin, I dare you to wear a butt plug onstage."

 

Winwin laughs, clearly thinking that Yuta is messing around. But when Yuta doesn't laugh along side him, he turns back to face him. "Hyung?"

 

Yuta smirks back at him. "It's a dare, Winwin. Or are you to afraid you'll be found out."

 

Instantly, Winwin's expression changes into a firm glare. "Alright, I'll do it. But if I get caught, I will end you, Yuta." He pauses for a second. "Wait, where are you going to get a butt plug from anyway?"

 

Yuta grins. "I happen to know that one of our members owns one. Don't worry, I've sanitised it first." He reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out the vibrating butt plug. He leaves the remote in his pocket as to not let on to Winwin that it isn't an ordinary butt plug. 

 

"Won't that hurt?" Winwin gasps, his expression softening once again. 

 

"It won't hurt if you do it properly. I can help you." Yuta pulls out a small bottle of lube from his hoodie pocket.

 

Winwin sighs. "I can't believe you had this all planned out, Hyung. That's not fair." He pouts a little.

 

Yuta smiles and glances up at him. "You know that you need to take your pants off before you put a butt plug in, right?" He teases.

 

Winwin hesitantly unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zipper. He shimmies his jeans off of his hips and down his legs. He places the jeans next to him on the floor. He's left sitting on the cold floor with only a thin pair of black boxers covering his modesty. He glances up at Yuta with wide eyes. "Hyung. I don't know what to do." His voice cracks a little and Yuta takes pity on him.

 

"Take off your boxers."

 

"But-"

 

"Do it."

 

Winwin pulls off his boxers and places them on top of his jeans. He starts to pull at the hem of his t-shirt to hide himself from Yuta's gaze.

 

"It's okay." Yuta whispers. He carefully pulls Winwin's thighs apart, exposing him completely. Winwin whimpers. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

 

"Please." Winwin mumbles.

 

Yuta pops open the lube lid and squeezes a generous amount on his fingers. "It'll be easier if you lie down."

 

Winwin lowers his back to the floor and keeps his feet on the floor with his thighs spread open to allow Yuta enough room to work with. Yuta all but gasps when he turns back around to face Winwin and is greeted by the sight of Winwin's lower region on full display. He carefully runs one fingertip over Winwin's hole. It flutters under his touch and Winwin's body jerks suddenly. He pushes the finger in gently and thrusts it in and out of the tight hole. Winwin's breathing becomes heavier and his chest is heaving up and down. Yuta adds a second finger and quickly adds a third afterwards. The stretch makes Winwin moan. He tries to cover his mouth with his hands, but the sound has already been released. Yuta pretends not to have heard the sound, but smirks to himself knowing that he caused that. After a few more thrusts, Yuta reaches over for the butt plug and slides it into the now gaping hole with ease. 

 

Yuta glances over at Winwin to see his hair matted to his forehead and sweat running down his face. 

 

"Is it done?" Winwin questions, looking up with wide eyes and his chest heaving.

 

Yuta nods. Before he can say anything, the voiceover interrupts to let them know that they need to be backstage in 5 minutes. "You might want to wash your hair quickly." Yuta comments. "It's kind of stuck to your forehead."

 

He helps Winwin up and lets him get dressed again. He notices that Winwin is wobbling ever so slightly when he walks. 

 

"It keeps rubbing, Hyung." Winwin whines. "It feels weird."

 

"It'll be fine, I promise." Yuta smiles, rubbing Winwin's back innocently. Poor Winwin had no idea what he had got himself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tumblr:**  http://tinyyoongi.tumblr.com/_

 

After the first few songs, everything seemed to be going to plan. Winwin no longer seemed uncomfortable and he was even walking normally too. Yuta decided that it was now or never. He walks along the stage until he's right behind Winwin, reaches into his pocket and subtly turns the vibration on. Winwin jumps at the sudden change and quickly turns around to find Yuta. He stares at him with a wide eyed 'deer in the headlights' expression.

 

"Hyung?" He whispers.

 

Yuta smirks and quickly tries to hide it with a concerned gaze. "What's wrong, Winwin?"

 

Winwin leans over close to Yuta's face to whisper in his ear. "I think it's moving."

 

Yuta all but laughs out loud at Winwin's innocence. He decides to play around a little more. "Don't be silly, it doesn't move Winwin. It's just a plug."

 

"But, hyun-" Winwin gets cuts off by the announcement of the next song. The members quickly move into the correct starting positions. Throughout the song Winwin keeps flashing Yuta worried glances. He had no idea that Yuta had given him a vibrating butt plug, he didn't understand why Yuta didn't believe him that it was moving inside him, and also he had yet to figure out that Yuta was the one controlling the vibrations. 

 

Yuta continues with the routine and tries to ignore Winwin who is frantically shooting glances at him. He switches the vibrations up to 2 out 5. After the song, Winwin rushes over to Yuta. 

 

"I-I Hyung. It's really moving." Winwin gasps, his pupils wavering as he looks up at Yuta. "It hurts, but it feels so good. I don't know what to do. It's stronger than before."

 

"Look, we'll have to sort whatever this is out after the performance. We can't let anything get in the way of our dancing." Yuta says, confidently. He'd trying so hard not to burst out laughing at Winwin's innocent gaze. He also can't help but feel turned on. His dick is becoming heavy in his pants from the fact that Winwin is completely oblivious to what is going on.

 

He turns the vibrations up to 3 and Winwin gasps and stares up at him again. "Hyung! It's doing it more, I swear it is. It's making me feel strange. It feels like a weight in my belly."

 

"It's okay Winwin, I'll deal with it later."

 

"But Hyung-" Winwin moans and covers his mouth with his hands. He looks up at Yuta with wide eyes. 

 

The next song starts up and Winwin starts to feel tired, the weight in his belly is becoming heavier. His cock is rock hard against his thigh and he can't help but worry that the audience can see that he's hard. The vibrations turn up to 4 and Winwin can't keep up with the dance movements anymore. The other members are starting to notice that he isn't doing as well as usual. Soft moans and whimpers are falling from his mouth and he prays that the singing and backing music is loud enough to cover them. 

 

Yuta is starting to become more aroused due to Winwin's soft whimpers next to him. He quickly turns the vibrations up to full as the last songs ends. When the stage goes black, Winwin moans loudly and feels a thick liquid running down his thighs. The other members must have heard the moan, but they would never have guessed who it came from. The audience would have most likely heard the sound too. Even in the dark, Winwin could tell that his cheeks were bright red. He was glad that it was dark so that no-one would notice his bright red cheeks or the stain that is slowly making its way through the material of his jeans. 

 

"Hyung." Winwin whispers, tapping Yuta on the shoulder. "It's stopped now, but I'm pretty sure I've peed myself." 

 

Yuta tried to hold back his laugh. "Winwin, you came. You came in your pants."

 

When they make their way further backstage, the lighting becomes brighter. Yuta looks down and sees the large wet spot at the front of Winwin's blue jeans. 

 

"I came?" Winwin questions. "For real? So is that what the vibrations were from, because I was turned on?"

 

Yuta smiles at the innocence. "Winwin, the butt plug vibrates. I was controlling it."

 

Winwin glances up at Yuta with a look of pure shock. "Hyung! You made me cum." He whispers, his wide eyed expression making Yuta hard again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tumblr:_ ** _http://tinyyoongi.tumblr.com/_

 

 

"Hyung." Winwin whimpers. "You embarrassed me." He turns his gaze to the floor and Yuta starts to feel bad about tricking him.

 

Yuta tries to put his hand on Winwin's shoulder to comfort him, but Winwin swats his hand away and runs off down the corridor. "Ya! Winwin! Seriously? I'm really sorry, Winwin." Yuta spews out while running after him.

 

Winwin wasn't actually upset or angry, he just wanted to bribe Yuta into following him into the small room at the end of the corridor. He runs through the door and swings it behind him. Yuta follows after quickly. As soon as Yuta enters the room, chest heaving from running, Winwin pushes him harshly down onto the bed and straddles him. Yuta was too shocked to do anything but fall backwards onto the bed and just let Winwin's body hover over him. Winwin grins down at him, but somehow he still manages to make it look innocent. He lowers his head down to kiss Yuta's forehead and slides his head down into the crook of Yuta's neck to snuggle in. 

 

Yuta's breathing has started to slow down by now and he's starting to realise what just happened. "Winwin, what exactly are you trying to do to me?"

 

He feels Winwin laugh, as a soft warm puff of air hits his neck. The younger boy pushes his head further into Yuta's neck out of embarrassment. "Hyung." He whines. "I'm sorry."

 

"I asked what you were trying to do, Winwin." Yuta replies, trying to slide the smaller boy away from his neck.

 

"I-I was trying to do what you did to me." He says, wide eyed and nervous.

 

"And what was that?" Yuta whispers, knowing full well what Winwin was too shy to say.

 

Winwin shuffles about, causing his thigh to accidentally graze against Yuta's crotch. Yuta manages to stiffle a moan at the pure accident. "I wanted to make you cum, Hyung."

 

Yuta is shocked for a second at how abrupt Winwin is being, but that doesn't last for long. He leans his head back onto the pillow and opens his legs wide, causing Winwin's lower body to fall back onto the space on the bed between his legs. "Go ahead." He whispers, closing his eyes and trying not to laugh at how Winwin would be looking right now.

 

Instead of feeling the body leave him, apologise and walk out the door meekly, Yuta feels small shaking hands at the button of his jeans. His eyes flutter open just as Winwin is starting to pull at his jeans. He lifts his hips up to make it easier for the smaller boy, he feels the skinny jeans slide down his legs and hears them fall to the floor. The cool hands are back at his hips again and tugging at the black fabric of his boxers. "Can I?" He whispers, looking up at Yuta with innocent eyes. Yuta now realises that maybe just maybe, Winwin isn't quite as innocent as he thinks. 

 

"What are you going to do?" Yuta says, starting to sit up but Winwin pushes him back down onto the bed.

 

"In porn they do this thing were one person puts their mouth on the other person's dick and it makes them feel good. Can I try it?"

 

Yuta is trying so hard not to yell at him to get on with it. There is something about the dirty words coming from innocent Winwin's mouth that is turning him on more than it should.

 

"Hyung?" 

 

"Okay." Yuta manages to stutter out. He tries to relax his body so that Winwin won't know the effect that he is having on him. 

 

The cold small hands are pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, trying desperately to yank it up. Yuta quickly pulls the hem of his own t-shirt up and over his head, before throwing it somewhere in the room. His boxers are being pulled down his legs and thrown across the room too. The cold air instantly making Yuta's dick fully hard. Winwin was starting to have second thoughts. 

 

"Hyung?" He whispers. "I don't actually know what I'm doing. In porn they just put it all in their mouth and bob up and down, but I don't think I can do that with yours."

 

"Do you want me to talk you through it?"

 

Winwin nods and Yuta tries to make Winwin feel more comfortable. "Okay, um, if you hold it with one hand and just run your finger over the top of the slit." Yuta gasps suddenly, as he feels Winwin doing exactly what he asked. When he looks up at Winwin, he can see the concentrating expression on his face, like a little kid in a maths exam. "Try running your hand up and down the shaft slowly, squeeze it a little." Winwin's soft hands running up and down Yuta's dick is making it very hard to stifle a moan. 

 

"Hyung?" Winwin's soft voice rings out. "In porn, they usually make noises when someone does this. Am I not doing it right?" 

 

Yuta can sense the pout while Winwin is speaking, he knows that the younger boy just wants to make him feel good. "Try changing the pace a bit, go quickly then suddenly stop and go very slowly."

 

Yuta definitely should have thought this through a little more before speaking. When Winwin's hand runs up and down his shaft, he can't help but buck his hips off the bed. Winwin smiles to himself and quickens the pace. Yuta's starting to lose control over his movements due to Winwin's touch. The younger boy keeps up the quick pace until Yuta is moaning and whimpering and telling him that he's almost there. When Yuta starts to twitch in his hand as a warning that he's going to cum, Winwin pulls his hand off and looks down at Yuta with innocent wide eyes. "Like this?"

 

Yuta tries to control his emotions enough to not throw Winwin down onto the bed, strip him off and fuck him right there and then. "Winwin, my god." He mutters, trying to catch his breath back. "Did you just deny me an orgasm?" Yuta looks up harshly at Winwin and the younger boy lowers his eyes. 

 

"But Hyung, that's what they did in the porn video." He stutters out, trying not to cry. 

 

"Winwin." Yuta whispers, sitting up to face him. "What did they do in the porn video after that?"

 

Winwin slowly raises his gaze up to Yuta's eyes. "The guy flipped the smaller guy over and punished him." He whispers, clearly embarrassed by his own words.

 

"Do you think I should do that to you as well, Winwin?" Yuta asks, trying to act innocent.

 

The younger boys' eyes widen and waver back and forth, trying to sense what Yuta was meaning. "Yo-you want to punish me?" Winwin stutters out.

 

Yuta nods and swaps their positions by gently pushing Winwin so that his back hits the bed. He straddles over the younger boy and sits down just above his hips. "What happened next, how did the guy punish the younger one?" Yuta asks, curiously.

 

Winwin tries to hide his face with his hands, but Yuta grabs hold of his wrists and pushes them back above Winwin's head. By this point, Winwin was squeezing his thighs shut and trying his hardest not to make a sound. "The older boy, he tied the younger boy to the bed and only touched his nipples until he came. He never once touched the boys' dick."

 

Yuta smirks a little. "Would you like me to do that to you?"

 

Winwin gasps as Yuta starts to kiss down the side of his neck. He can't help but moan at the sudden contact. "Hyung." He whimpers. "Please."

 

"Wait here." Yuta says, wandering around the room to find something to tie Winwin with. He finds a baby pink scarf and holds it up to Winwin confidently. "Is this okay?"

 

Winwin nods. The whole time that Yuta was looking for something to tie him with, he had kept his arms up above his head submissively so that Yuta could tie them. He thought that Yuta would like it if he complied.

 

Yuta slowly makes his way back over to Winwin, and crawls over the bed to him. He lifts up both of Winwin's arms and ties them to the headboard. Winwin can't help but feel completely helpless at this point, Yuta is fully in control. He also can't help but admit that he really likes it.

 

"Is this okay?" Yuta asks, not wanting to actually hurt Winwin. 

 

Winwin nods. Yuta slides his fingertips carefully down Winwin's neck, into the collarbones and ghosts it around one of his nipples. Winwin bucks up at the contact and whines a little. Yuta takes this opportunity to slide his tongue over the over nipple. Winwin gasps and looks up at Yuta, his chest heaving and his pupils blown wide. Yuta continues to flick his thumb over the left nipple, while running his tongue over the right one. He nips gently at the nipple and tugs and it with his teeth. Winwin is starting to lose control over his movements and can only whimper at the touch. His dick is fully hard and aching next to his thigh. It's dribbling precome down his thighs and onto his stomach. He feels helpless, but it feels so good. He wants to touch Yuta, run his fingers through his hair and tug on it, but he's tied to the headboard as punishment. Yuta changes his movements so that he's flicking the right nipple with his thumb this time, and sucking on the left nipple. When Yuta's teeth graze harshly over the nipple, Winwin feels heavy heat pool in his belly.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Yuta looks up suddenly to make sure the Winwin is okay.

 

"I-I think it's happening again." He whispers.

 

Yuta realises that Winwin means that he's close. He flicks his tongue faster over the nipple and pulls harshly over the other one. One final tug from Yuta's teeth was all it took to make Winwin cum. Thick warm white spurts of cum coat Winwin's thighs and stomach. Yuta slowly turns around to see the mess Winwin has made off himself. 

 

"Aww! Baby, you came without me even touching you." Yuta praises him. He looks back at Winwin's and sees the utterly fucked out expression on the youngers' face. Winwin whimpers when Yuta kisses him, the overstimulation being too much after just having an orgasm. "You look so pretty, baby boy." Yuta whispers, the warm breath tickling Winwin's ear. He can't help but smile at how good Yuta has made him feel. 

 

"Hyung?"

 

Yuta moves to face him.

 

"You didn't get to cum." He pouts.

 


End file.
